villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Travant
Travant is a major antagonist from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. He is the king of Thracia, the father of Arion, and the adoptive father of Altena. Being a full-blooded descendant of Crusader Dain, Travant is eligible to wield Gungnir. He orchestrated several major events in the story, being directly responsible for several atrocities that take place in Jugdral, including the Yied Massacre and the invasion of the Manster District following the Battle of River Thracia. Profile Travant first appears in Chapter 3 when he is aiding King Chagall of Agustria, who hired a group of Thracian mercenaries. Papilion leads an assault on Sigurd's army, but after this failure, Travant abandons Chagall to his demise. In Chapter 5, he leads a troop of dragon knights wielding horseslayers into the Yied Desert in pursuit of Quan's Lance Ritter, who are headed north in the desert to join up with Sigurd's army. Making use of the fact that the horse riders' movements are severely impeded by the desert terrain, Travant succeeds in ambushing them, slaying the entire platoon of knights, as well as Quan and his wife, Ethlyn. After the massacre, Travant picks up the infant Altena and the holy Gáe Bolg before returning to his country. He then raises Altena as his surrogate daughter, with his main intention being to recruit an invaluable user of Gáe Bolg into his ranks. It is, however, insinuated that he cares for her because of his guilt from killing her mother, Ethlyn. Additionally, he educated her to become to a ruler because he was aware of her importance to the future of the Thracian peninsula. In the second generation, Travant has his trusted confidant Disler ransom Coirpre, the adopted son of General Hannibal, who was beginning to have doubts. He later reveals the truth of Altena's parentage to her when asked. Reflecting that he is the one whom Seliph's invading Liberation Army is after and that he has "grown tired" of warfare and politics, he passes the Kingdom of Thracia and Gungnir to Arion, telling him that his only wish is to "see an end to the people's suffering". Knowing that he will likely be defeated, he enters his final battle with Seliph's army alongside a squad of dragon knights, and is slain in the process. It is implied in Thracia 776 that he may not have caused the Yied Massacre of his own accord. Personality Travant is portrayed as a ruthless and uncaring individual, which is likely a result of growing up in the harsh conditions of southern Thracia. Although he comes off as being despicable and cunning, he is, above all else, thoroughly committed to the future of Thracia, seeking to improve the quality of life of his people through the reunification of the peninsula. He is well aware of the nature of his methods, but is indifferent to being condemned by history if it meant improving Thracia's conditions in the future. Because of this, his views are popular among the Thracian army, who saw him as their one true emancipator. Gallery Trabant_(Super_Tactics_Book).png|Travant's Artwork from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War FETCG Travant 01.png|Travant's Artwork from Fire Emblem: Trading Card Game Travant_Heroes.png|Artwork of Travant in Fire Emblem Heroes. Navigation Category:Fire Emblem Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Monarchs Category:Anti-Villain Category:Deceased Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Fantasy Villains